Hunting the Drudge Factory
thumb|Rogue DronesVorkommen: HiSec/LowSec Erlaubte Schiffe: Battlecruiser und kleiner Typ: Eskalation Deutscher Titel: Jagd auf die Sklavenfabrik Hunting the Drudge Factory ist eine Eskalation; sie kann im Chemical Yard Komplex ausgelöst werden. Die ersten drei Stufen führen gewöhnlich in ein HiSec-System; die vierte und letzte Stufe befindet sich zumeist im LowSec. Eskalation Teil 1 thumb|Hunting the Drudge Factory Beschreibung: As you decimate the last remnants of this rogue drone base, your sensors come across some old transportation data; lists of materials, modules, ships and locations. The only reason this is a kind of odd is that rogue drones usually are very self sufficient, making in situ what they need for their colonies. Perhaps this is nothing... '' '''Erste Welle' *4 Cruiser (Annilihator Alvum) - Trigger *1-5 Elite Frigates (Strain Decimator/Infester Alvi) -'' web/scramble'' *6-9 Frigates (Devilfish/Raider/Silverfish/Sunder Alvi) *1 Faction Destroyer (Sentient Dismantler/Marauder Alvior) Respawn - interessanterweise Sansha Schiffe *4 Cruiser (Centum Beast/Juggernaut) ''- Tracking Disruptor'' *3-4 Destroyer (Centior Abomination/Cannibal/Horror/Monster) Wie bei Sentient Drones üblich, gibt es als Beute Dronen-Bauteile und Tech2-Salvage, selten irgendwelche netten Faction-Module. Keine Beute aus den Strukturen. Der Abschluss dder Schiffe kann eine weitere Eskalationsstufe auslösen. Popup, '''wenn keine weitere Eskalationsstufe ausgelöst wird:' ''Arriving at the only recognizable location in the files you found, you come across a blown out rogue drone hive. Whatever this once was, it obviously is no more... '' Eskalation Teil 2 thumb|Hunting the Drudge Factory 2 Beschreibung: ''Arriving at the most recent location in the files, you come across a blown out rogue drone hive, someone must have been here before you. Thankfully there are a couple of other locations in those files that make any sense to your navigation systems, the closer one being... Gegner *1-2 Battlecruiser (Defeater Alvatis) *0-1 Cruiser (Bomber Alvum) *1 Faction Cruiser (Sentient Destructor/Wrecker Alvum) Die Faction lässt wieder als Beute Dronen-Bauteile und Tech2-Salvage übrig. Es besteht wieder die Chance auf eine weitere Eskalationsstufe. Eskalation Teil 3 thumb|Hunting the Drudge Factory 3 Beschreibung: Arriving at one of the remaining locations in the files, you come across a blown out rogue drone hive, someone must have been here before you. There is one other location here that makes any sense to your navigation systems. '' '''Gegner' *3 Elite Frigates (Strain Devilfish/Hunter/Silverfisch Alvi) *2 Destroyer (Dismantler/Marauder Alvior) *1 1 Faction Cruiser (Sentient Annihilator Alvum) Die Faction lässt wieder als Beute Dronen-Bauteile und Tech2-Salvage übrig. Es besteht wieder die Chance auf eine weitere - letzte - Eskalationsstufe. Eskalation Teil 4 thumb|Hunting The Drudge Factory 4Beschreibung: Well, that was a surprise. Rogue drones, turned carebears and mining their cogs off! Why? Perhaps this navigational beacon will lead you to some answers. '' Diese vierte Eskalationsstufe ist normalerweise im LowSec zu finden. '''Erste Welle' *5 Cruiser (Violator Alvum) *1 Elite Frigate (Strain Splinter Alvi) *2 Frigates (Raider Alvi) Zweite Welle ''- nach ca. 1 Minute'' *2 Battlecruiser - Drone Guards (Enforcer Alvatis) *2 Cruiser - Drone Guards (Disintegrator Alvum) Dritte Welle''- nach ca. 1 weiteren Minute'' *3 Cruiser (Violator/Viral Infector Alvum) Vierte Welle''- nach ca. 1 weiteren Minute'' *1 Boss Cruiser (Hive Overseer) In der Beute des Hive Overseers findet man Tech2 Salvage. In manchen der 6 roten Container sind 5th Tier Overseer's Effects (Wert: 180.000 ISK) zu finden. Die Eskalationsreihe endet mit folgendem Popup: Rogue drones mining and gathering resources far and wide to supply a huge drone factory! This scale of operations does not seem to fit anything you have seen or heard about them before and this level of organization kind of takes the "rogue" out of "rogue drones". You are pretty sure that somewhere, some authority would love to get a report on this. But on second thought... all the paperwork involved would probably be enough to exhaust a black hole. Kategorie:Eskalation Kategorie:Drones Kategorie:HiSec Kategorie:LowSec